The use of rotating cables for transmission of movement and having running and protective sheaths, the features of which are adapted in each case to a very broad field of application of such movement transmission means, is well known. Such use arises from the need to establish a connection between an origin of the movement and a receiver or point of application without having recourse to use of rigid couplings. This happens in the particular application mentioned above, i.e., linking the speedometer mounted on the vehicle dashboard with corresponding gearbox mechanisms. Up to date, such connection was effected in the majority of known embodiments by using a single rotating cable both ends of which were provided with appropriate connectors adapted to corresponding coupling means of the speedometer and of the gearbox.
At present, the use of single rotating cables presents an obstacle to improvement of production line assembly processes required by automobile manufacturers because of an increase of the instrumental complexity and assembly of the dashboard. The drawbacks of using a single rotating cable consist particularly in a substantial increase in the length of the rotating cable connecting the gearbox and the dashboard, the existence of obstacles in the cable path or the flexible constitution of the rotating cable itself which require use of a larger number of attachment or anchorage points, making it, furthermore, difficult to adjust the length between the ends, and hindering the connection operations of the corresponding ends with coupling means disposed on the dashboard and on the gearbox, thereby increasing the costs of assembly. Likewise, the current trends concerning the relative position of the vehicle gearbox and dashboard make it hard to produce paths for the rotating connection cable due to the working conditions to which it is subjected.